


Любовь богов

by Alastory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Gods, Old Gods
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Изначально боги Эос не считались с людьми, видя их хуже муравьев, пока один из них не подарил «муравьям» божественный огонь. Его доброта растопила ледяное сердце богини, ставшей первым вестником и защитницей людей.
Relationships: Ifrit/Shiva (Final Fantasy XV)
Kudos: 1





	Любовь богов

— Как ты проводишь свои дни, Возжигатель? Чем заняты твои думы? — как-то спросила Шива у Инферния, который, усевшись на горе, задумчиво водил раскаленным пальцам по ее боку и пускал лавовые реки в небольшую расщелину. Что делает с горой, бог не замечал. Его ясные глаза неотрывно следили за кем-то, кто копошится там дальше, в долине. Кажется, эти «кто-то» называлось «людьми».

— Меня не покидает одна мысль, Шива. И я хочу претворить ее в жизнь, — помолчав немного, отрывисто объяснил он.

— Богам надлежит находиться в покое. У нас нет причин претворять что-либо в жизнь, — заметила она со вздохом. Чтобы говорить с богом-гигантом, Шива сделалась маленькой и подлетела к его уху. От нее сильно веяло морозом, и скоро мочка и раковина Инферния покрылись инеем. Однако он не спешил загораться — видимо, не хотел опалять всю долину. А Шива не спешила принимать свой истинный облик — на горе стало бы тесно, а две стихии — огонь и лед — раскололи бы земную твердь на многие сотни лет.

— Меня беспокоит этот покой. Как будто в нашем существовании нет смысла, — покачав головой, украшенной короной из рогов, он чуть не смахнул Шиву одной из роговых веток, на что она рассердилась и обдала его плечо холодом. В ответ он протянул ей гигантскую ладонь — Шива с достоинством опустилась на нее. Инферний поднес ее к лицу и заговорил тише, но все равно его голос напоминал рев огня и рокот грома.

— Мой замысел — дать людям частицу моего пламени. Научить их возжигать. Дать им многие науки, многие искусства. Дать им пламя творения и воображения.

Глядя в глаза, полные огня, Шива учтиво, но с нескрываемым непониманием, спросила:

— Твои замыслы связаны с людьми? С теми муравьями, что калечат долину? Рубят деревья, едят мясо окровавленными руками? И ты хочешь дать им разум? Воображение? Сделать их подобными богам?

— Их век короток. Едва оставив потомство, они умирают. Ничего не создают, ни в чем не преуспевают. Они только плодятся, как и все прочие животные долины. И в чем тогда их назначение? Чем они другие?

— Но разве им должно быть другими? Пусть плодятся и умирают. Забота о них — не наша забота.

— Мне думается, ты ошибаешься, — мягкие губы Инферния тронула улыбка.

Шива невольно загляделась: никогда раньше она не считала своего собрата прекрасным. Но когда он говорил о ничтожных людях, в его словах чувствовалось нездешнее тепло, и Шива, привыкшая лишь к равнодушному холоду вселенной, медленно таяла. Так чувствовала она и в отместку морозила гигантскую ладонь, приютившую ее. Не зная, что и сказать, она обняла себя за плечи и, учтиво улыбаясь, проронила:

— Если Бог Богов, если Драконий не воспротивится, препятствий тебе не учиню. Исполни что задумал, лишь пожелаю успехов.

— Немалый дар, — в благодарность Инферний чуть склонил величавую голову, а вместе с тем и корону ветвистых рогов.

Улетала от него Шива с тяжелым сердцем. И было в этом сердце необъяснимая мука — мука зарождающейся любви.

***

Милосердие Инферния покорило Шиву, ведь всюду, куда бы он ни явился, проникало божественное тепло, чистая благодать, добытая трудом. Бог и люди заключили союз: он учит их не боятся холода и голода, войны и стихий, а они лишь благодарят его, складывают во славу его святилища. За все блага с людей спросили только одно — благодарность.

«Помните, кто научил вас возжигать огонь», — гласила первая и единственная заповедь.  
Инферний считал себя богом труда и торговли, богом свободной мысли, а потому не осуждал людские пороки, не гневался на убийства и распри, не карал за жажду наживы или детоубийство. Он не выносил только неблагодарности, но людской род исправно поклонялся ему и приносил многие дары.

Помня единственную заповедь и научившись возжигать огонь, люди со временем освоили строительство городов и машин, освоили земледелие, а через сотню лет — производство, и теперь все ели досыта, жили до старости, видели внуков и правнуков, умирали счастливыми в своих постелях.

Инфернию нравилось наблюдать за множащимся людским роем: там, где они сплетали гнезда, где прокладывали дороги, загорался его божественный огонь, и каждой закусочной, каждой магистралью, каждой машиной и новой наукой люди славили Бога Огня.

Многие сотни лет Инферний жил счастливо, и Шива, озаренная его любовью к людям, в один день поняла, что сгорает от любви сама. Она — ледяная и холодная, гневная и опасная, больше не могла жечь людей морозом, творить из них ледяные статуи, сбрасывать глыбы на их города. Ведь всякий раз, когда она гневалась, на их защиту приходил Инферний и, мягко улыбаясь, вопрошал:

— Чем я могу откупиться от тебя, богиня богинь? Какую плату ты хочешь?

Рассерженная, она изнемогала от зависти к каким-то муравьям, кому достался весь божественный огонь, все теплое дыхание Инферния, всего его добрые помыслы. И если в первый раз она говорила:

— Прикажи своим муравьям отступить! Прикажи не селиться у священных гор!

Если потом говорила:

— Сократи их вполовину! Пусть умрут, мне и дела нет!

То после, в третий раз, когда Инферний наконец-то услышал ее сердце и заключил в теплые объятия, она не выдержала и, растаяв душой, разразившись слезами, потребовала:

— Пусть платой станешь ты! Желаешь моей помощи? Пусть платой станешь ты!

От их первого поцелуя содрогнулась земля, едва не раскололись материки Эос и небо не скрылось под кружевным куполом льда. Чтобы уберечь людей от смерчей, вечной зимы и извержений вулканов, Инферний унес Шиву за многие полотна реальностей, в один из многочисленных альковов Астрала, где столетия оба предавались любви, пока Шива не согласилась помочь.

— Ты убедил меня: человечество достойно того, чтобы их возлюбили боги. Я помогу уговорить остальных, и мы заключим союз. Что бы ни случилось с нами, люди достойны жизни.

Она скрепила обещание морозным поцелуем на огненных губах, еще не зная, что придет такой день, когда эти же поцелуи остановят Инферния. Остановят его гнев, сметающий царство людей. А когда, согласно предназначению, придет Истинный Король, Шиве придется целовать уже не возлюбленного, но врага. И придется стать защитницей людей вместо того, кто был первым защитником, кто возлюбил их первым.


End file.
